Ilixelm's Ideas
by The- MillieIshtarMotou
Summary: Well we all know what Saïx, Xemnas, Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, Zexion and Vexen has to say...but what about Ilixelm...The Superior's Daughter...Ask away, afterall...It could be interesting!
1. Chapter 1

Okay….I'm not so sure how popular this is going to be…but there's always a first for everything.

Basically you send in questions to Ilixelm. (The daughter of Xemnas and Saïx…) Remember…she maybe an OC but she can dish the dirt XD

Anyway…now for the legal mumbo jumbo:

Square Enix and Disney made the incestuous love child of Kingdom Hearts.

The Following Fangirls own the plot lines of the Q&A series:

Axels Q&A, Ask Demyx and Roxas Says (now being co-written by _**Cori Rain**_) belong to _**schoolgirl-cheesesculpture**_.

Ask Marluxia and Ask Zexion are both property of _**Anime-Fan-Girlz**_

Saïx Says and Question Vexen belong to _**Sofricus Aurora Zakuro**_

And Finally…

Xigbar's Answers, Xemnas has fangirls? And Ilixelm's Ideas…are property of _**-The- MillieIshtarMotou**_…yes folks this is me!

All rights Reserved. (or some bollocks like that XD)


	2. Chapter 2

From: _** (.) **_

Subject: Nine Questions

Hey i like Alliterations!  
anyways,  
1-favorite color?  
2-isn't it creepy to have too fathers?  
3-Favorite music?  
4-favorite world besides the world that never was  
5-favorite music?  
6- favorite organization member?  
7-least favorite organization member  
8- are u friends wit larxine?  
9- Im the first reviewer! YaY:-3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya!

1) Black

2) Only sometimes…But it's pretty hot…I mean like…how many nobodies (or somebodies for that matter) can say that they are male born from darkness itself!?

3) Rock and Heavy metal.

4) I got to say I like going to Halloween town with Xiggie and Dem! Last year was really awesome!

5) ….twice?

6) …Do I have to choose? -pout-

7) Lexeuas…he scares me...you like ask him a question….and rocks land on your head! You like ask him a question….and rocks land on your head!

8) I'd like to think so…but um…I don't think Larxene likes me that much…

9) Yay!

With Love,

Ilix

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**COOKIE**_

Subject: Three questions

1. How old are you?  
2. Are you adopted?  
3. If you're not adopted, then how did Saïx and Xemnas manage to get you? Oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGH! IT'S A COOKIE! …okay now that I'm done pointing out the obvious…time to answer your questions…

1) I'm um…between…um…16 and err…18

2) No…

3) I'm the result of Vexen's experiment…and I don't care…because…My Fathers love me…I think…

With Love,

Ilix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Procraz3dfan**_

Subject: Six Questions

Ilixem, 

Here are a few questions just cause...

1) I heard from Roxas that the Organization was like a dysfunctional famly of sorts. Do you agree with that?  
2) Do you think you are spoiled? I know I am...LOL  
3) How did you come to be?  
4) Who do you spend time with more Xemnas or Saix?  
5) What kind of family relations/bonds do you have with the other members.  
6) Do your parents make you study?

Former contact of Xemnas and Saix,  
Procraz3dfan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya!

1) YOU BET!

2) …Yes…I am spoilt…I'm loved and feel special…

3) …Daddy told me that I was an experiment…

4) I spend more time with Daddy (Xemnas) I don't why I do…I just…sort of…do…

5) How I see the Organization-

Xemnas-My Daddy

Saïx-My Papa

Xigbar- My over protective Big Brother

Xaldin-My Body Guard

Vexen-My Uncle figure

Lexeuas-The Guy that gives me nightmares

Zexion-My Agony Aunt figure

Axel-The Annoying Bug Older Brother figure…who just happens to be hot…

Demyx-The Kind helpful brother figure who likes to have fun and my best friend!

Luxord-The Guy that gives me bad advice…

Marluxia-The Other guy that gives me nightmares (Seriously people…don't read his dairy)

Larxene- The seriously sexy one!

Roxas: The annoying prankster…He's still cool!

6) Yeah…but only to perfect my Voodoo techniques

Hope that clears things up!

With Love,

Ilix

P.S What do you mean by 'Former' contact?


	3. Chapter 3

From: _**GoGothGirl**_

Subject: Thirteen questions

Hey there!  
1-I dont mean to be insensitive, but how did you feel when Sora um, you know.. killed your parents in KH2?  
2-What would you do to sora? b/c i'm currently hunting for the sugar high idiot and i was wondering if you'd like to join me.  
3-So does Zexion and the other science-oriented dudes teach you maths and stuff? or are you lucky enough to get away from those evils.  
4-Does your dad ever send you on missions?  
5-If so, how heavily guarded are you? i mean, how many members pitch in to protect you?  
6-so were you created as a teenager or an infant?  
7-do you have a rank? or are you simply your daddy and papa's little princess?  
8-how do you know they love you? you dont seem to be sure.  
9-which Nobodies [dragoon, dancer, gambler, etc is your fav?  
10-do you get along with Namine'?  
11-Can i be your friend? I'm getting tired of the denizens of light.  
12-i know you're all family, but would your parents let you date one of the members? -coughroxascough-  
13-Do you have your own fanfic? not a Q & A, but a decent fanfic? -hint!hint!-

that would be all.  
say hello your daddy for me. Oh, and tell him that i'm jumping on the 'find the idiot who came up with Mansex and make said person BEG for death' bandwagon. Okies?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear GoGothGirl

Hiya!

1) Did you know revenge is best served on a Liquid nitrogen cold silver platter? -smirk-

2) I would use my Voodoo dolls and give him to…HADES! Yes…Hades! Or maybe Maleficent…-more evil smirking-

3) Yeah when I was like a tiny…..I used to have to count heartless…but you know…I love my family! I like doing math and crap like that…because I get ta spend time with them -nod, nod-

4) -growls- I wish! It's like Roxas HAS to go out…and I'm like stuck at home…yeesh! I guess my Fathers don't want me to get mixed up with 'a boy like that' What am I supposed to date Sephiroth or something? -shudder- Oblivion only knows what kind of kinks he has.

5) Erm…how about all off them! Even Axel and Lexeaus…(which by the way…creeps me out more than anything…Did I mention The Heartless as well…? I mean PERSONAL SPACE PEOPLE!)

6)I was created as an Infant…but then I grew up! (I swear Vexen is a genius!)

7) I'm actually Number Zero…The Princess of Darkness…

8) …Sometimes I think Daddy is just too busy…but when he finds the time to have some 'quality time' together…I never feel like I was a mistake…ya know? Wait a minute…that sounds corny doesn't it?

9) I actually have my own: 'Puppet' I call them. My weapon is a Voodoo Rapier Sword. Just so you know.

10) Well she likes Yaoi as much as me…but lets just say she has a SERIOUS obsession with Axel/Roxas. Its creepy. And this one time…she caught My Daddy and Papa kissing in the hall. And I swear I was deafened for a year. -nod, nod-

11) Yeah! I need more girls to hang out with…SERIOUSLY!

12) Um…Ew…Don't get me wrong Roxas is really sweet…but he's not my type…-blushes- I like…-cough-

13) I'll make my editor get on with it I promise!

You betcha and thanks!

With Love,

Your Friend,

Ilix 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Saïx

Subject: Just a few things.

Ilix,  
Have you gotten your father off the Sake yet?? I've still heard rumors he's acting strange. Also, can you kill the Freeshooter?? He's been sending me annoying messages like HAHAAHA and other such nonsense.  
Also, next time you zip by the Grocery Store That Never Was, we're out of moon pies.  
Love,  
Papa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya Papa!

Um…yeah…I hope you don't mind…but I had a taste…He's disgusting…is there anything better or are you going to go berserk for a) taking a swig in the first place and b) looking in your secret stash? …Oh woops…I never meant to say that…eh heh, heh…anyway…

MOVING ON…

No…that's just Daddy being…well himself -giggle- …But if I do that…Xigbar won't be able to protect me anymore! I'd be vulnerable to attack from Sora -Chibi eyes- Is that really want you want Papa? -kicked puppy look-

OH NOES! But Papa…can't you make them? I think you have a recipe lying around in your room somewhere…And besides…I lost my munny to Luxord. I really need to stop gambling with him…-cough-

Anyway…I'm guessing…you're not too happy with me now…So I'm off…

Love You Papa!

Ilix


	4. Chapter 4

From: _**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**_

HI ILIXELM!

I had a question for your dad, and he told me to go to you, SO...

whats a Seme and an Uke O.o

Many thanks,  
CIL4

P.S: I have a friend who likes yuri, just like you. He's a guy, so, do you want to meet him or do you think he will survive your dad's trial or whatever will happen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!

-nose bleed- WHY ME!?

Okay…in a male relationship there's the dominant and the submissive. Using my parents as an example -smirks- Daddy (Xemnas) is the Seme and the Uke is my Papa. (Saïx)

Your welcome!

With Love,

Ilix.

P.S Uh oh…-sweatdrops- Wait! Don't tell my Parents! Yeah…that'll ensure his safety!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Procraz3dfan**_

Ilixelm,  
When I said formerly I ment I talked to them before I talked to you...You seem really cool.

1) Did Saix just ground you for looking at his stash and losing all your money to Luxord?

2) Does Luxord cheat in cards?

3) Were you ever babysat by the other organization members when you were younger?

4) Do you have a pet hearless? Your Daddy told me they made good pets...

5) How much fun are you having now?

6) What was your first word?

Sincerely,  
Procrazedfan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Procraz3dfan

Oh! Okay! Thanks! So are you!

1) Nah! I got off real easy!

2) OH IN KINGDOM HEARTS NO! Luxord beats everyone fair and square! Oh and err…anyone says anything about it it's because they're ashamed.

3) Yeah…I have to admit…it was fun when Xiggie gave me one of his guns!

4) I have several Black Fungus!

5) I always have fun!

6) Die!

With Love,

Ilix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**crazed yaoi fangirl**_

haha!! hey there!  
sso... (cough cough) what's it like having two of the sexiest men as your fathers? xDD i bet it's fun...

oh! and can you ask xenmas if we can share a bottle of saki?  
I dont want to share it with my firends.. they're light weights.. it'd be a waste:D

is vexen really as creepy as peeps make him sound??  
just curious.. in a lot o pics he does look like the mad scientist type.. (shudders)

thankies!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear crazed yaoi fangirl

Hey! -smirk-

Erm…I'm over protected and over spoilt!

Oh Hearts no!

Nope! Vexen is a beautiful genius.

-kills fangirls and smirks-

Your welcome!

With Love,

Ilix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**CeshireCat o.Oo.O**_

Hi, How are you doing.  
I happen to be taking a small excursion to the Castle that Never was and I seem to have hit a snag. See as you already know I have been contacting your father over the last couple of weeks and I have something I have to tell him. I had just found a way through the portal when all of the sudden, I uh, fell on Axel. Even though I let him know that I have been in contact with your father for a while and I have something important to talk to him about. He seems to want to set me on fire.  
I was hoping that you could help me out here. I don't want Axel to set my favorite pair of Bondage pants on fire.

Hope this gets to you on time,  
The Cheshire Cat (A disciple of Xemnas for a while now)  
"Where is my mind.Where is my mind. WHERE IS My mind. Way out on the water see it swimming." The Pixies

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Cheshire Cat!

I'm great.

First of all I'd be hiding. Then as soon as Xiggie made a distraction I'd run in and push both you and Xiggie into the portal, leaving a very confused Axel to go find Roxas or something…

Next I'd probably laugh about the warning I just gave you. This would save your pants then to find Daddy.

With Love,

Ilix.

P.S has anyone called you insane?


End file.
